warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. ''WARNING: MATURE CONTENT '' Additional Pages: Old Plots /TomxLime/ Plot: BriarClan is taken over by Blackhawk and Larkshadow of FallingClan and is turned into part of the Fallen Empire. The old leader, Mistystar, who is turned into a slave and is tortured by Blackhawk, even forced to have his kits, tries to fight back to earn her Clan back, but is it too late? Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later 'Allegiances:' Leader: Mistystar: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) 'Empire Leader:' Owlsorrow(talon): Black tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Mousefeather: white and gray she-cat (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Ravenlight: black she-cat with black wings. Mistystar's daughter. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None yet Senior Warriors: Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Ravenflight: Black she-cat with black wings. (Cotton) Blazefang: black and gray she-cat with amber eyes and a white tipped tail. (Cotton) Warriors: Echoflight: light gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cotton) Specklewing: Black she-cat with white spots (Cotton) Amberfeather: white and black she-cat (Cotton) Gingerspot: Ginger tom with amber eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Mistyfawn: Light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Named after Mistystar. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Mothlight's. (Cotton) Silverlake: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. Mistystar's daughter (Cotton) Whitefalcon: White tom with blue eyes, blind. Mistystar's son (Cotton) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Windpool: Beautiful black she-cat with silver stripes. Sister of Breezecloud of RunningClan. (Holly) Scorpionsting - Long haired dark gray, strikingly handsome tom with dark ocean blue eyes. Charming, slightly arrogant, and a gentlemen. (Shuckle) Birdtalon - Raven black she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Bird) Radioactivesoul - Handsome gray tom with a black radioactive symbol on his chest and a black-tipped tail, paws, and ears. He has crackling green eyes flecked with amber and gold. A fierce fighter, strong, and very noble, and believes justice must always be fulfilled. (Holly) Bravehunter - Very dark brown, lightly built, slightly long-haired tom with piercing green eyes. A nice guy in conversation, but during fights has been known to go completely insane. Extremely skilled fighter, especially in one on one combat. (Shuckle) Comorantwing - Black long-haired she-cat with blue eyes. Sweet, a natural genius, and thinks much quicker than any cat. Has the power to disappear into the wind and reappear wherever the wind takes her. Though nice, she has a certain rage that grabs ahold of her when injured, and will stop at nothing to kill who she needs to in this state. (Shuckle) Thrushfeather - Huge brown tom with icy blue eyes, large, muscular shoulders and a big head. Quiet, sometimes inappropiate, and is the only one able to calm Comorantwing's rage. (Shuckle) Apprentices: Petalpaw - black she-cat with gray flecks, and green eyes. (Vi) Queens: Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Lemonsplash's Kits: Tomkit: Smoky grey kit with yellowish amber eyes. (Cotton) Streakkit: Black and white she-kit with bright blue eyes. (Cotton) Blazekit: Tom that looks just like Tomstar. (Meadow) Dovekit: She-kit that looks just like Limesplash. (Meadow) Mistystar's Kits: Foxkit: Small dark ginger she-kit with a small pink nose and green eyes. (Cotton) Ferretkit: Light grey tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Other Kit's: None Elders: Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: BriarClan/ Dead Clan Members Roleplaying: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 Archive 6 ---- "Are you okay?" Silverlake asked quietly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:37, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm fine. Does it look like it hurts?" Scorpionsting snarled. "I'm not weak, I don't need wings to help myself out, unlike you." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, fine! Next time I see blood on you, I'll just walk away. Better hope it isn't during a battle." Silverlake snarled. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "And I'd bet you'd use those wings of yours during the battle just to give yourself the upper hand. Without wings, you'd be nothing." He spat at her. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Tears came to Silverlake's eyes and she raced into the woods, without using her wings. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "That's better." Scorpionsting whispered, smirking. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:54, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake ran until she couldn't run anymore, then she collapsed against a tree and cried. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon heard the movement, and looked back, she frowned, and went to follow Silverlake, but not before giving Scorpionsting a death glare. 01:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting continued on as if he didn't notice. He took the opposite way out of camp, and went to go hunt. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon caught up to Silverlake, and mewed, "Hey." 02:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "How can he be so terrible?" Silverlake cried. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:32, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon huffed, "He's just a judgemental fox-brain, don't let him get to you." She mewed quietly. 02:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting padded through the woods softly, searching for some prey. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 12:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "He calls us weak. That we would be nothing without our wings. How can a cat be thing way toward their own kind?" Silverlake asked, tears rolling down her face. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 16:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon mewed, "I don't know why he would say that, or act that way, he just condems what he doesn't understand." She looked behind her again, and looked back, and shrugged. 16:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting heard a squirrel nibbling on a nut, and slowly got into the hunter's crouch. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake stood up and nodded her head, knowing Birdtalon is right. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 23:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon nodded also, and flicked her tail. 23:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- (timeskippin') Whitefalcon woke up the next morning. .. Silverlake padded out of the den and sat in the middle of the clearing. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 00:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon blinked open her eyes. She flicked her tail back and forth. 00:47, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool shifted and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Whitefalcon. "My love." She purred, nuzzling close to him. --It's Holly, Bae 00:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting woke up in his den, and padded out of the den, letting the breeze blow his fur. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon blinked a couple times, and stretched, she also walked out of the den. She ignored Scorpionsting, and walked up to Silverlake, "You feeling better?" She asked quietly. 01:12, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting padded to the fresh-kill pile and picked up the squirrel he had caught yesterday, happy that no one had touched it. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whitefalcon purred. .. "Better, a little." Silverlake sighed. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting began to bite into his squirrel, and Comorantwing stepped out of her den, yawning. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon blinked, then looked around, then finally looked up at the sky, "Hey, Silverlake, can I ask you a question?" She mused. 01:51, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Comorantwing padded over to where Thrushfeather was standing and nudged his shoulder gently. He looked at her with his blue eyes, and gave a small smile. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Of course." Silverlake mewed, smiling. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 01:55, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon asked, "What's it like? To fly I mean." 01:57, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting rolled his eyes when he heard this as he took another bite into his squirrel. Bravehunter listened in from a few tail-lengths away, intrigued. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It's amazing," Silverlake told Birdtalon. "You just feel so free and to feel the wind in your wings and fur...it's like nothing you've ever felt before. There's nothing like it." I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon sighed, then mewed quietly, "That sounds pretty awesome." 02:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting loudly scowled, while Bravehunter looked up at the sky, deep in thought. Comorantwing stretched her head up and gently whispered in Thrushfeather's ear. "Want to go hunting with me?" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:08, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake smiled at Birdtalon sadly, then threw daggers at Scorpionsting, but said nothing. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 02:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon sat down also, and whispered, "Funny, I came from a family who all had wings, and I'm the only one that didn't get them, I felt like the odd one out..." 02:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- adioactivesoul padded up awkwardly to Scorpionsting. "Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted yesterday. It's just that all my life I have been called a freak, and I just sorta snapped. I'm very sorry. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I shall respect yours. I hope that maybe someday you will learn to accept us, and we could be friends." He dipped his head to Scorpionsting. Windpool sniffed the scratch at his flank. "It's deep, but it appears to already be healing." --It's Holly, Bae 02:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting just rolled his eyes again, and got up to go hunting again. He met up with Thrushfeather and Comorantwing, but Comorantwing just scowled. "What, do you think I'm a freak too, just because I get fired up during battles?" She growled in his face. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 02:20, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake frowned. "I'm sorry." She mewed to Birdtalon quietly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 17:19, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting glared at Comorantwing, and then turned his back and walked to the other side of camp, scowling. "This place is infested with freaks." He muttered. Bravehunter heard this and flicked his ears. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:21, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon shrugged. "I try not to let it bother me, if I wasn't meant to have wings, I guess that's what it is." She mewed calmly. 17:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting glared at Birdtalon and Silverlake as he walked past, as Bravehunter looked on curiously, then padded up to Birdtalon and Silverlake. "What's his problem?" Bravehunter asked the two she-cats. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:30, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Windpool padded out of the den and saw Scorpionsting. She walked over. "Hi. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I'm Windpool. Welcome to BriarClan. --It's Holly, Bae 17:38, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting nodded in acknowledgement, then looked into the medicine cat den. "Who is that?" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "That is my mate, Whitefalcon." Windpool purred. She peered into the den. "Whitefalcon, this is Scorpionsting." She meowed to him. --It's Holly, Bae 17:58, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting nodded to Whitefalcon firmly. "Glad to see there are at least two sane cats in this Clan." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 17:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon mewed to Bravehunter, "He believes that winged cats are somehow freaks. I just don't understand how." 18:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Sane cats?" Whitefalcon asked, confused. ... Silverlake sighed deeply and shook her head. Why couldn't he understand? I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 18:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Strange..." Bravehunter murmured, glancing over at Scorpionsting. ... Scorpionsting snorted. "Everyone else is shunning me because I don't believe winged-cats are normal. And they're clearly not." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 18:13, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon nodded. 18:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well, we all look the same to me." Whitefalcon smirked. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 18:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting looked confused, but then realized Whitefalcon was blind and gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 18:20, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon shrugged, "Well, if he wants to be a judgemental moiuse-brain that's his problem." She mewed, twitching her ears. 18:22, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Guess my opinion doesn't matter, though, I can't do anything about my blindness and they can't do anything about their wings, so, think what you want, whatever kills your prey." Whitefalcon sighed. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 18:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting shifted his paws. "Technically, they could do something about their wings." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 18:27, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Some of us don't want to." Radioactivesoul shrugged. Windpool stepped forward. "I don't shun any cats, for their differences, OR their opinions." She shrugged. "We are all one clan, and I admire everyone." (Preach!) --It's Holly, Bae 18:38, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Elaborate." Whitefalcon snorted, unconvinced. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 18:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "If their differences create an inbalence, then they should be shunned." Scorpionsting huffed. "And wings can easily be dealt with by two-legs." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 18:41, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "If we shunned everything that seemed unusual or inbalanced, we'd be destroyed. You're missing out, Scorpionsting, on the great personalities some of these winged cats have." Radioactivesoul sighed. --It's Holly, Bae 18:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake sighed, hoping someday he'll understand. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 18:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We wouldn't be destroyed, we'd be equal. And "great" personalities? Says the one who slashed me yesterday! Yeah, you really served justice there!" Scorpionsting spat back. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 19:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon only frowned, and shrugged. 19:33, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I felt it was needed. It wasn't, but I apologized. And I was talking about Mistystar, Silverlake, and Ravenlight." He shrugged. "Sounds like your jealous." Windpool frowned. "He has a point." She muttered. --It's Holly, Bae 19:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake bowed her head and looked at the ground. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Trust me, I'm no where near jealous. I just think that freaks like you shouldn't be existant. You don't fight for justice, you just fight for yourself." Scorpionsting scowled, looking around him at the other cats watching. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 19:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What have I, personally, ever done to you?" Silverlake choked out. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 19:57, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting whipped around and bared his teeth. "Clearly you've made no attempt to rid yourself of your wings. That is reason enough to hate you." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 19:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon growled, "Don't even consider it, your wings are a part of you, and if cats don't like you for who you are, then that's their problem, they're the ones that need to change the unneeded hate." She glared at Scorpionsting. 20:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We don't hate you! It's not like we hate you for not having wings." Silverlake mewed. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:03, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, you shouldn't hate me, because I'm ''normal." ''Scorpionsting growled. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon got in his face, "Well this normal cat dislikes you enough." She snarled. 20:08, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake's eyes flickered from Birdtalon to Scorpionsting and she backed up slowly. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:09, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting fluffed up his fur and smirked. "Then maybe you're not as normal as you seem. There must be something whacked up in your head." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:12, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon screeched, and smashed into him face first, she snarled in his face, "You know what? Want to know something about me, out of my family, I was the only one without wings, you're right, I. Am. Not. Normal, and I'm proud of it!" She unsheathed her claws. 20:14, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting unsheathed his claws as well as he recovered from the blow. "You think you can face me?" He growled. Bravehunter, Thrushfeather, and Comorantwing all gathered around next to Silverlake to watch the fight. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon hissed, "Try me, judgemental mouse-brain." She flicked her tail. 20:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) 20:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "She-cats first." Scorpionsting hissed back, readying himself. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:20, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "That means you." Birdtalon hissed at him, eyes flashing, also readying herself. 20:21, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "So you're a tom?" Scorpionsting spat, smirking. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:22, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "No," Birdtalon spat back, "I'm just being polite." She finally shrugged, "But, if that's what you want, don't mind if I do." She feinted from side to side, and ran at Scorpionsting. 20:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting braced himself, getting as low to the ground as possible. 20:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! ---- Birdtalon took note of this, and jumped up into the air. 20:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting dove in front of himself, barely avoiding Birdtalon, and turned himself back around, ready to throw himself at the she-cat. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:27, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon turned back quickly, and ran at Scorpionsting. 20:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting swiped a paw out in front of him, aiming for Birdtalon's shoulder. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:32, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon barely dodged, Scorpionsting's claws just scratching the surface, Birdtalon pounced on top of him, and stared down at him. 20:36, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting struggled, slashing his front claws at her shoulder and muzzle. His back paws lay on the ground. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon flinched back, but didn't move, "Why don't you just use your back claws to kick me off?" She asked darkly. 20:41, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting hesitated, then hissed. "Thanks for the tip!" He quickly sheathed his claws and began beating her underbelly with his hind paws. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon raised an eye-brow, "Okay, correction, why not use your claws." She grunted at his attack, and kicked him in the foreleg. 20:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting breathed heavily and nervously. "K-Kithood injury..." He breathed, sounding unsure. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:46, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon raised an eye-brow, skeptical, not moving. 20:48, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting unsheathed his claws again and hit her underbelly with his back right paw. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:49, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon flinched, "What about your back left one, usually cats use both, not just one, unless you're going to blame a 'kithood injury' on that too." She pointed out. 20:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I fell from a tree, ok?" He grunted as he continued to slash and bite at Birdtalon. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon kicked his foreleg again, and mewed cooly, "Your back left paw doesn't look like it was injured in a tree fall." 20:53, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Silverlake narrowed her eyes. I'm sorry, did the middle of my sentence interupt the beginning of yours. 20:55, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well it was, ok? The claws are just a bit messed up." He spat back. "Why do you care so much?" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 20:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon shrugged, and mewed calmly, "I don't believe you, but you're right, unless you can prove that they are as messed up as you say." 20:58, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting breathed heavily, then quickly unsheathed his back left claws and slashed Birdtalon right down her underbelly. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:04, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon's eyes widened, she felt weird. her claws started to sheathe, and she tried to speak, but couldn't, she glared down at Scorpionsting. 21:05, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Scorpionsting took this opportunity to squirm out from under her and sprint into the woods. Bravehunter went over to Birdtalon. "Are you hurt?" He asked. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon looked at Bravehunter, and slurred, "Not... Really?" 21:08, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Bravehunter looked at her strangely. "What's with your speech?" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon shrugged, unsure. 21:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Uh, you should probably go and see Ravenlight." Comorantwing suggested. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:14, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Birdtalon nodded, and headed to the Medicine cat Den. 21:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thrushfeather leaned in next to Comorantwing, whispering gently. "Would you like to go find Scorpionsting?" Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 21:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Radioactivesoul stalked up to Scorpionsting. "Kithood injury? Your claws did something. Look who's the freak now?" He sneered, then stalked off. --It's Holly, Bae 21:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Clans owned by Cotton